


Brat

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Got Me Hot N' Bothered [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock finally has enough of your bratty behaviour.





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I loveloveloVE your writing and was wondering if you could do a Sherlock x reader where she wants attention but he’s in his mind palace so she straddles him an such and she says “why won’t you give me attention” and he replies “why are you such a needy brat” and she asks him to call her a brat again Sherlock finds her kink amusing and smut ensues

You pouted, letting a heavy sigh out. Sherlock hadn't paid any attention to you for the past few hours. He'd just been lying in the couch, lost in his mind palace. The case wasn't even that important. Suddenly, a wicked idea sprouted in your head.

You groaned noisily, straddling Sherlocks hips. Within a second, he opened his eyes, glaring up at you.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Pay attention to me!", you whined, moving to grind against him. Sherlock hissed out a breath.

"Why are you such a needy brat?", he hissed. Shivers crawled up your spine at that word. Judging by Sherlocks look, he noticed as well. "Oh? You like being called a brat?" You shivered again, a tiny moan escaping your mouth. Sherlock chuckled, grabbing your hips. 

"Aw, are you too horny to control yourself, brat?" You just nodded, grinding against him.

"You want some attention?" Again, you nodded. 

"Then work for it, brat."

With that, you started moving your hips against his in your earnest. Moans escaped your mouth with your every move. God, you hadn't been this horny - this needy - in so long.

"Stop.", Sherlock commanded. Immediately you stopped moving mid grind, your clit aching from the sudden lack of friction. A whimper escaped you.

"Now, now, brat. You'll get your fucking soon enough." Again, you whimpered pathetically. "Now undress for me."

Hurriedly, you pulled off your pants, moving to Sherlocks as soon as you were finished. He stopped your movements with a glare, then gestured for you to take off your top as well. You did so quickly, opening Sherlocks pants fully, before pulling his cock free.

You positioned yourself above him, not waiting for his permission, before slamming down onto him, impaling yourself with his length.

White pleasure made you blind and deaf for a few seconds, body slumping forward. Sherlock caught you in time, worriedly looking at you.

After a few moments of catching your breath, you sat up again, circling your hips lazily at first. You went faster and faster, breathy moans rumbling from deep within you.

"Bring yourself to orgasm for me, brat. Cum hard on my cock." You shuddered, clamping down onto Sherlocks cock like a vice. Your head threw back and spine arched, and you stayed like that, catching your breath. Suddenly, Sherlock thrust up into you. 

"Don't think I'm done with you yet, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
